In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 329,163, filed Dec. 10, 1981, an ultraviolet sterilizable connector having a spike with projecting vanes is disclosed. This and various other structures known to the art have been proposed as a means for providing essentially aseptic connection between two tubing ends, the connection being initially made and then irradiated with ultraviolet radiation which passes through the ultraviolet transparent material of the connector to sterilize its interior.
Such a connection system may be used in peritoneal dialysis, for example the presently practiced procedure of continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD), or in any other operation where it is very important to maximize the probability that the connection made is sterile. Dialysis solution then passes through the connection to and from the peritoneal cavity, with a reduced risk of peritonitis because an essentially sterile connection has been made.
It has been found to be desirable for the connection between the two conduits to be provided with further protection, particularly in the event where the patient carries the flattened, peritoneal dialysis solution bag and the joined connection on his person throughout the day between exchanges of dialysis solution, as is a common practice of CAPD. Previously, this has been accomplished by a gauze wrap, or by the use of a so-called "clam shell" connector as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Application Ser. No. 194,733 filed Oct. 7, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,052. The clam shell connector comprises a pair of housing halves made of a single piece of plastic joined together by an integral plastic hinge and typically containing absorbent pads which carry an antiseptic such as povidone iodine to bathe the exterior of the connection in such antiseptic while it is carried within the clam shell connector.
However, especially in connection systems which are intended for ultraviolet irradiation, the wrap or the clam shell connector must be removed by opening and placed somewhere in a separate location during the ultraviolet irradiation, because even if the wrap or clam shell connector were made of an ultraviolet transmissive material, there would be a significant loss in ultraviolet intensity if one attempted to irradiate the connection through the wrap or clam shell connector.
In accordance with this invention, a shield design for a connection is provided in which the shield design can be slipped away from the connection for ultraviolet irradiation, or for making or breaking the connection, but it is easily retained as a part of the system without being a separate part, subject to loss. It is easily placed into protecting relation around the connection site as desired. Furthermore, the joined connectors can be reconnected, adjusted, or disconnected, if desired, without the displacement of the shield member of this invention so that the shield member can continue to provide some protection to the connectors as they are opened and closed. Also, in this manner the shield member can enclose a wrapped antiseptic band surrounding the connectors to reduce the possibility of spilling of the antiseptic (which is a highly colored and staining material when povidone iodine is used) so that the staining of the fingers or the furniture on which the patient is sitting during the operation is reduced.
However, the tubular shield of this invention may be readily removed, sliding up the tubing, for exposure of the connection when ultraviolet irradiation or other antibacterial treatment of the connection junction is desired. Following the irradiation, the tubular shield member can slide back into protecting relation with the connecting junction of the joined connectors.